1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a Grab Bar Rollaway Shelf Device for providing assistance to persons with some form of disability for ambulating around an area without the need for artificial side aides such as walkers and canes. In particular, the present disclosure provides for a grab handle mechanism with a rotatable shelf so that when the grab bar is not used by a person who need assistance walking it can be rolled on top of the bar camouflaging the bar and used for shelving. The shelves can be glass or plastic or other material. In an alternate embodiment instead of a shelf, a basket with a latched lid can be used so that when turned below the bar, for use of the bar, the contents of the basket do not spill out.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0203078 (Farrow, S R.; David L.) discloses a grab bar that attaches to an existing handrail and has an adjustable support leg that attaches to wall or floor to provide better stability when weight is applied. The grab bar rotates from a vertical stored position to a horizontal in-use position to allow for better/safer mobility around a home bathroom or public toilet stall.
U.S. Reexamined Pat. RE18475 (Samuel E. Timmons) discloses a foldable wall table designed for small rooms, means are provided whereby when the table is not in use, it will be supported in an upstanding position against the wall, but when in use, can be held firmly in a laterally extended position against wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,741 (Fernandez; Martin) relates to a foldable chair with a handle; FIG. 1 shows the chair open; FIG. 2 shows a view of chair to be used as a handle for assisting a user in getting out of a tub.